The Musical
by Just Min
Summary: Lee Sungmin, seorang namja dengan kehidupan normal sebelumnya menjadi abnormal karena obsesinya. Dan karena obsesi itu pula kisah cintanya bermula. KyuMin Fanfiction/Boys Love.


The Musical

Ini ff remake dari drama korea yang berjudul The Musical. Tapi ini gak sepenuhnya remake karena lumayan banyak part-part yang akan saya ubah. But, main pointnya sama.

a KyuMin Fanfiction, Boys Love/Shounen-ai

Summary : Seorang namja dengan kehidupan normal sebelumnya menjadi abnormal karena obsesinya. Dan karena obsesi itu pula kisah cintanya bermula.

Chapter 1

Lee Sungmin, namja yang awalnya hidup dengan normal. Namun kini ia seperti orang abnormal yang setiap saat di otaknya hanya ada musik dan opera. Dimanapun, dan kapanpun otaknya seolah telah di program untuk menyanyikan lagu opera. Membayangkan sikat gigi sebagai mic, mengubah buku bisnis menjadi buku musik, bernyanyi di tengah keramaian. Yah, dia Lee Sungmin.

Lee Sungmin hanyalah seorang mahasiswa biasa yang kini berada di tingkat tiga jurusan manajemen bisnis. Namun karena kegilaanya pada dunia musikal, ia di cap aneh oleh sebagian teman-temannya.

"Semalam aku bermimpi tentang Dr. Jekyll dan Mr. Hyde yang memberi semangat ke arahku. Kau tau Hyuk-ah, di mimpiku aku melihat phantom dan kereta. Bahkan saat di koridor tadi aku bertemu dengan Danny Costello" Celoteh namja manis itu. Dan sahabatnya yang di panggil Hyuk tadi hanya dapat mendengarkan dengan bosan. Pasalnya hampir setiap hari Sungmin selalu berceloteh tentang musikal dan musikal.

"Ya, Lee Sungmin, aku bosan mendengarkan khayalanmu tentang musikal setiap hari"

"Ya! Kau ini dongsaeng tidak sopan. Panggil aku hyung" Omel Sungmin pada Hyuk Jae.

"Tapi Hyung, bukankah appamu tidak suka jika kau berhubungan dengan hal yang berbau seperti itu" Ujar Hyuk Jae sambil sesekali menyeruput segelas banana milkshake di depannya.

"Aku tau. Tapi aku terlalu mencintai musikal Hyuk-ah" Sungmin menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, sedikit merileks-kan tubuhnya.

"Tapi hyung, bagaimana jika appamu tau. Lagi pula, bukankah kau yang nantinya akan menggantikan Lee ahjussi"

"Ya, aku tau itu. Tapi selama aku bisa menjaga ini, dan nilai kuliahku baik, apa yang perlu di khawatirkan?" Jawab Sungmin acuh.

"Tapi Hyung-"

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang" Sungmin sedikit menyeret Hyuk Jae keluar dari cafe.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah bandara tampak namja tampan dengan gaya casual, dan ia semakin terlihat keren dengan kaca mata ber-frame hitam yang selalu dipakainya. Namja tampan itu baru kembali dari New York, setelah lama meninggalkan Korea untuk melanjutkan studynya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Teriak seseorang pada namja tampan tadi yang ia panggil Kyuhyun.

"Oh, Hae hyung!" Sapa Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah Donghae yang sudah menunggunya dengan mobil porsche hitam.

.

.

.

.

"Oya, Kyu bagaimana dengan study mu?" Donghae berjalan ke arah dapur apartemennya dan membawakan dua kaleng soda, untuknya dan Kyuhyun.

"Em, semua berjalan dengan baik. Kau tau kan aku ini jenius" Kata Kyuhyun bercanda, dengan sedikit menyombongkan dirinya.

Donghae yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa tertawa.

"Kyu, kau ingin tinggal bersamaku, atau mencari apartemen sendiri?" Tanya Donghae setelah tawanya reda

"Aku ingin mencari rumah saja hyung"

.

.

.

Hari ini tak jauh berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Lee Sungmin dengan 'senang hati' mempermalukan dirinya di kelas dengan menyanyi penuh percaya diri, dan menganggap dirinya tengah bermain opera. Dan ketika ia tersadar semua mata di kelasnya menatap Sungmin seolah berkata 'Apa yang sedang kau lakukan', dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran manis oleh Sungmin.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh namja manis itu. Dengan sedikit memaksa sahabatnya untuk ikut menonton pertunjukkan musikal. Dalam pertunjukkan itu, seorang penyanyi berbakat memainkan perannya dengan sangat sempurna. Sungmin menontonya dengan antusias yang luar biasa. Bahkan setelah operanya selesai dan semua orang-kecuali Hyuk Jae- telah beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Lee Sungmin tetap antusias menatap panggung yang telah kosong.

"Hyung, ayo pulang" Hyuk Jae sedikit menarik lengan Sungmin.

"Sebentar Hyuk-ah" Jawab Sungmin dengan mata yang masih menatap kearah panggung.

"Mau sampai kapan sih hyung" Ucap Hyuk Jae kesal. Dan tarikannya pada lengan Sungmin semakin membabi buta (?)

"Aish, baiklah baiklah" Merasa terganggu, akhirnya Sungmin menuruti keinginan Hyuk Jae.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat Victoria-ssi, penampilanmu benar-benar memukau" Puji tuan Choi yang memberikan sebuket bunga cantik pada lawan bicaranya.

"Ah, terima kasih sajangnim" Balas Victoria sopan.

"Oh iya Victoria, kenalkan dia cucuku, Choi Siwon" Tuan Choi memperkenalkan pria tampan berlesung pipi disebelahnya.

"Choi Siwon" Ucap pemuda tampan itu sambil memamerkan senyum andalannya.

"Victoria" Respon wanita cantik itu.

"Untuk kedepannya mungkin Siwon yang akan mengurusi pertunjukan musikal, jadi aku harap kalian bisa bekerjasama dengan baik" Kata tuan Choi menatap dua orang didepannya.

"Ne, Sajangnim" Ucap Victoria sopan.

Tuan Choi dan cucunya pun keluar dari ruang make up Victoria.

.

.

.

"Hey, Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau tak tertarik kembali ke dunia musikal lagi?" Tanya Donghae yang ada di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak" Kata Kyuhyun singkat kemudian meminum soju yang ada dihadapnnya. saat ini Kyuhyun dan Donghae sedang berada di kedai sekitar sungai

"Yah, bukankah dengan keahlianmu sebagai seorang composer musik, dan kemampuanku dalam membuat sebuah drama musikal, kita dapat menghasilkan banyak uang" Jelas Donghae.

"Aku tidak mau, hyung" Tolak Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tidak mau, karena kau khawatir bertemu dengan Victoria?" Tanya Donghae hati-hati.

"Ah, sudahlah hyung"

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah!" Donghae memanggil Kyuhyun yang telah beranjak dari posisi sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin berhayal memainkan sebuah opera. Ia berkhayal memainkan peran Daniel kemudian bernyanyi dengan lantang. Namun, khayalannya berakhir saat suaranya berubah parau.

"Aaa~" Sungmin mencoba bernyanyi lagi, tapi lagi-lagi suaranya berubah parau

"Ya! Nona! suaramu itu buruk sekali" Ucap suara bass dari arah belakang Sungmin.

"Mwo? apa kau bilang?" Sungmin yang tadinya menghadap ke arah sungai pun dengan cepat membalikkan tubunya kearah suara tadi.

"Nona suaramu buruk sekali, kau tau!" Ulang Kyuhyun, namja bersuara bass tadi.

"Ya! aku ini namja!" Ucap Sungmin tidak terima, Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan orang di depannya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan suaraku, kalau tidak suka pergi saja sana" Gerutu Sungmin. Kemudia ia tetap melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

"Ya! tolong berhenti. suaramu benar-benar buruk" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Namun Sungmin tak menghiraukannya.

"Ya! Aku ini Kyuhyun Cho. Dan kau menyanyikan laguku dengan sangat buruk!" Kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Mwo?" Sungmin menatap tajam pemuda didepannya. Kemudian tertawa keras.

"Hahaha.. apa kau mabuk tuan" Lanjut Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan 'Memangnya ada yang lucu bodoh!'

"Ehm, baiklah tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang hebat" Sungmin menekan nama 'Cho Kyuhyun' dalam kalimatnya. "Aku pergi dulu ne, bye~" Pamit Sungmin dengan senyum yang masih terkembang disenyum bibir pinkishnya. Kyuhyun masih dapat mendengar cekikikan Sungmin yang sudah mulai menjauh dari tempatnya tadi.

.

.

.

.

TBC deh~

Buat chingudeul yang sudah baca ff saya yg lain, saya mau minta maaf soalnya belom yakin kapan bisa lanjut.

Dan terima kasih buat yang sudah baca "The Musical". Harap tinggalkan kritik dan saran kalian di kolom review~

Gamsahamnida~ *Bow


End file.
